


Don’t Forget Me

by The_Myth_Rider



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, F/F, I mention Hubert and Jeralt but they’re hardly in it, Pining, Reunions, Separations, Useless Lesbians, just a generic au, just had an urge and wrote this, nothing special, they’re relevant tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Myth_Rider/pseuds/The_Myth_Rider
Summary: When I Go To Fight For You
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Don’t Forget Me

Byleth’s breath fogged in the sheer cold of the air.

It formed a dense cloud as her chest heaved, desperate to pull in enough air for the rest of her body. The weight of her armor—a weight she hardly noticed, and usually took comfort in—pulled at every inch of her. Her hands shook terribly, and it was a miracle that she kept her grip on her broadsword. Byleth blinked away the sweat and blood that fell into her eyes, and stared through tattered bangs at the men before her.

Men who balked at the sight of a woman who didn’t seem to care that the blood she wore wasn’t her own.

* * *

Edelgard strode through the palace as fast as she could, with little care for the steward who struggled to follow.

Her cloak snapped in the breeze of her furious wake, and her heels clicked loudly against the stonework. The steward all but ran as he followed. He had given his message, had done his duty; all he tried to do now was stop her, really. A futile effort, given the nature of the message he’d given. The poor man tried to buy time for the doomed souls at her destination. But nothing he said would sway the emperor, not now.

Not when those souls had claimed they knew where her lost friend was.

* * *

Byleth held the masked helm in her hands as she sat alone in her tent.

“It’s to ease the men, kiddo.” Her father had said, when he’d given it to her. “Besides, it’ll make you look mighty.”

It would, with its stylized fangs, sharp scale work, and black leather. But its core purpose wasn’t just to add to her growing legend. It was to ease the weight of said legend, to assuage her comrades who fought beside her. Because they couldn’t stand to fight with a woman who didn’t seem affected by the enemies she slew. No, better to wear a primal mask of fury, than to see the blank face of death; even if it was on your side.

If she had to become a monster to see _her_ again, then so be it.

* * *

“It has been five months since the last time anyone even _thought_ they saw her.” Her vassal stated, his voice tight as he tried to stay polite. “You must put this...project aside, your majesty, and refocus your efforts where they are most needed.”

Edelgard drummed her fingers on the table, the sound of them made heavy and loud by the metal of her gauntlets.

“And where are they needed, Hubert? Tell me, what pressing matter requires my attention?”

When the man didn’t respond, she stood and faced him. The chair creaked loudly in protest, but went ignored by the both of them. To his credit, Hubert didn’t flinch when met with her scathing glare.

“Well?”

“...”

Edelgard sighed through her nose, and pushed past Hubert as she walked away.

“I worry for your health, your majesty.”

“Then leave me be.” She ordered, her voice more tired than angry, as she slammed the door on her way out.

* * *

They were fighting imperials now.

They fought men and women that bore the black armor of Adrestia, whose eagle heraldry and crimson cloaks disguised their bloodstains. Each one that Byleth fought, she went on the defensive. Her opponents always hesitated when they realized this, when they recognized a combatant who didn’t aim to hurt them back. But this was the Ashen Demon, the masked mercenary who slayed with startlingly emotionless abandon. Why weren’t they fighting back?

Unfortunately for them, this always opened them up to the fatal strikes of Byleth’s comrades.

Even without her active participation, their side still won. After all, they’d hired the Blade Breakers, and Jeralt neither recruited nor trained lax warriors. The imperials retreated, tail tucked tightly as they dragged their wounded away. Those that Byleth had fought for would cheer, and the officials would make sure to treat the Breakers well. But Byleth never joined them, the “Ashen Demon” always skulked off to the battlefield.

Rumors and gossip would claim it was because she was a beast, an angel of death, and the battlefield was the only place she didn't feel out of place. Well, the latter wasn’t exactly wrong, to be fair. But Byleth didn’t go there for any of the sick reasons people imagined. Instead, she would toil away until morning, as she carefully buried the fallen left behind.

And on this night, she took great care with the bodies of the imperials who’d fallen.

* * *

“The Ashen Demon, they call it.” Hubert finished, dramatic as always.

Edelgard narrowed her eyes on the sketch before her. It had been drawn by one of the few soldiers who’d made it back. Wounded and delirious, but he’d drawn this in a near fever. Looking at it, at the large sword and the primal mask, she’d assume it was the raving imaginings of a wounded soldier. But the image had been confirmed by others; yes, ma’am, that was real, I saw it too, no ma’am, it wasn’t a dream, we all saw it.

Something about the primal masked face, even embellished as it was in the sketch, felt so...familiar...

“And they were fighting our men?”

“Debatably.”

Edelgard raised an eyebrow up at him.

“Reports say that the Ashen Demon never actually harmed our troops. Our men were always the ones who initiated combat with them, never vice versa. And when they clashed, the demon never fought back, only defended. It was their comrades that killed our men, when they were distracted fighting the demon.”

Edelgard scrutinized the drawing closely, an odd pull to the image. Something about it called to her, and she could not fathom why. Nothing about the armor, the sword, and yet...for some reason, the mask seemed familiar to her. Even through the rough sketch, _something_ about it felt familiar.

Something felt...right…

“Were there mercenaries employed by the kingdom?”

“Yes, your majesty.”

“If they were a band, what is their name?”

Hubert was silent, and Edelgard turned to face him.

“Hubert? Their name?”

Hubert stared at her for a beat, before he finally gave in.

“The Blade Breakers.”

Edelgard could’ve sworn her heart stopped.

* * *

The Ashen Demon has gone soft, they say.

Byleth doesn’t care for the whispers, she lets them flow over her like water. She won’t fight the imperials, won’t hurt or kill them. It’s always up to a kingdom soldier, one of their knights, or a fellow Breaker to actually take one down. The Ashen Demon still fights as well as ever, but she won’t fight _back_. Why now, after all these years, is she going soft?

Jeralt stared at her over his desk, his elbows rested on its surface. His daughter sits on the other side, head and gaze low. Her shoulders were slumped, her hands rested in her lap. It was the smallest and most tired he’d ever seen her look. Even in a rested state, she was still always so poised and ready.

Now, Byleth just...looked like she wanted to just lay down and not get up.

“Kiddo...you have to fight.”

“...”

“I know why you don’t want to, but we were hired for this.”

“...”

“They’re not your girl. They’re just soldiers fighting a battle, we just happen to be on the wrong side.”

“...”

“Do you think she’d think less of you for killing her men?”

Byleth finally looked up, and her eyes met his. Most people flinched when her blank stare met them, but he’d long since grown used to it. Even if he hated it, even if he wished he could just take her back to Enbarr, where the one thing she smiled for waited.

“I made a promise.” Byleth said, her voice quiet and raspy from disuse.

“I know you did.”

“I can’t hurt them.”

Jeralt sighed and ran a hand over his face.

“Byleth, we’ve got to work out a compromise, you need–”

When he pulled his hand away, she was gone.

* * *

“Our intel suggests that they will attack here next.” Hubert stated, as he pressed two fingers to the aforementioned location on the table map.

Edelgard regraded from where she sat, and stroked a cheek with one finger.

“My spies have thoroughly combed through their information, and we are certain. And being my spies, we have complete faith that they were not detected in the slightest.”

Edelgard nodded absently. Indeed, Hubert’s spy network was unparalleled. If they had information, it was legitimate. And if they acquired it, then no one ever knew they were there.

“With luck, the Blade Breakers will be there, and we can apprehend the Ashen Demon.”

Edelgard’s eyes snapped to his, even as the rest of her body froze.

“When was this the plan?” She asked, her voice dangerously calm.

Hubert straightened, and clasped his hands behind his back.

“They are the band’s greatest asset. And whether they wish to harm our men or not, capturing and containing them will be within our best interests. At the very least, their capture may just rattle the Blade Breakers. If we’re lucky, it may even break the kingdom’s morale. We will have spirited away the world’s most dangerous warrior, after all.”

Edelgard drummed her fingers on the table, faster and harder than usual. Her eyes were still locked on his.

“You expect me to insult Jeralt Eisner to get ahead in this war?”

Hubert met her glare evenly.

“I expect you to be the emperor I know you to be, and lead us to victory.”

The drumming stopped, and Edelgard looked away.

“Lady Edelgard…”

It had been a while since he called her that.

“We don’t even know where she is. And with his band hired by our enemy, we can’t simply ask Jeralt himself. Do not make me beg you, your majesty.”

Edelgard sighed heavily, and her shoulders slumped. As if he sensed the defeat in the gesture, Hubert stepped forth. She heard the telltale shifting of paper on the table. When she looked, her vassal had slid forth a piece of paper. It was an order, _the_ order for the capture of the Ashen Demon. A moment later, and a quill was set beside it.

Hubert stepped back, and left her to it.

With a pit in her stomach, Edelgard signed the order.

* * *

This battle was different from the others.

As always, Byleth refused to harm the imperials. Even if it earned her dirty looks from the kingdom soldiers. Even if her breaker comrades gave her pitying, knowing looks. But this time, something was off, and it set Byleth on edge. The imperials were oddly careful around her, they fought with a deliberate plan in mind. She could see it, see it in their body language, and in...

...in the way they were separating her from the others.

By the time she realized it, it must have shown in her stance. The imperials sprung their trap, and they had been wise in its making. As Byleth felt the dull pain in her head, as her vision failed her and her ears rang, she felt fear. The Ashen Demon, known for her lack of emotion, was afraid. She fell to the ground, felt hands at her wrists, and then it was all black.

But in the blackness, Byleth saw memories. Flashes of two innocent children, as they scurried happily in a garden. Moments of simple gifts made by small, proud hands. Stolen time when they should’ve been studying. And most precious, of nights spent close and warm under a blanket while the world turned white outside.

_I’ll come back some day, I promise. Don’t forget me, okay?_

_Never! You’re supposed to be my knight, right?_

_Right! I’ll protect you, your home, and everything will be okay._

_I will hold you to that, you know!_

_I know, El._

Tightness...a desperate hug...the last time she saw her. And now, as she drifted in and out of consciousness, just enough to realize she was in a cart, Byleth wondered...

_Will I disappoint you now?_

* * *

_They’ll be perfectly fine, your majesty! A tough one, they are._

_Thank you, Manuela. Tell me...did you ever remove their mask?_

_I did...but a physician doesn’t heal and tell._

_Very well, I’ll take it from here._

Edelgard stared down at the unconscious figure on the cot. They were every bit the picture of the indomitable warrior that had harried her men. Though, she knew they must be very skilled, to keep themselves perfectly unharmed without harming the enemy in turn. Manuela had removed most of their armor to check them over, and now they lay in only a simple tunic and breeches. Even in their relaxed state, the exposed muscles impressed Edelgard.

The surprise, however, was the Ashen Demon’s chest.

“A woman…?” Edelgard mused aloud, as she drifted closer.

Of course, Edelgard knew better than to assume. What with magic and their ever advancing medicines, everyone could easily be who and how they wanted to be. But just who was this Ashen Demon, truly? Hubert wanted to remove an enemy asset, but Edelgard had a simpler goal...a far more personal goal.

And so, Edelgard sat beside the cot and stared ponderously at their mask. It seemed so terribly familiar to her. The scales, the horns, all of it; it pulled at something deep inside of her. The sketch of the injured soldier alone had disturbed something forgotten in the back of Edelgard’s mind, but seeing it now, in the flesh? It was akin to seeing a ghost. Ironic, given the individual’s moniker.

Eventually, they stirred where they lay, a soft moan as they shifted. Ashen turned their head around blearily, as if still overwhelmed by their grogginess. They even tried to sit up, only to groan louder as they fell back.

“Easy, now.” Edelgard chided on reflex. “You were hit hard.”

They froze, and weakly looked her way. Though the mask stared blankly at her, she could imagine the drowsy expression behind it. Strangely, they kept staring at her, and Edelgard frowned as they silently watched.

“Why are you staring at me?” 

Perhaps it was a bit blunt, but for all she knew, that was to their benefit in their current state. And perhaps it was, as they seemed to...relax, oddly enough? They reached out a hand up to her, and at a loss for what else to do, took it in her own. Even through her glove, she could feel the calluses of their palm, and how their fingers weakly curled around her hand. They seemed to...hold her hand like a knight would, her fingers gently cradled in their hand.

“Is that…” Their voice croaked, raspy and quiet from behind the mask. “...really you?”

That something stirred again within Edelgard, and her breath stuttered in her chest.

“What do you mean?” She asked, her voice suddenly very small. “Who do you think I am?”

The hand that gripped hers slipped away, and shakily tried to reach her face. Caution warned to stay away, but that curious sensation had grown stronger. Something in their voice, as broken as it sounded, tugged at a chord within Edelgard. She carefully took the hand to steady it, and helped it to her face. Rough fingertips caressed her cheek, and the touch shook Edelgard to her core.

She’d felt this before…

_Impossible…_

“Who are you?” Edelgard’s voice was even softer, even smaller, than before.

Their free hand weakly reached for their mask, but it was secured too well. They pawed at it helplessly, and frustrated whines sounded. Edelgard let go of the hand at her cheek, and slowly reached out for the mask. They tensed as she drew closer, but she hushed them softly. It just felt right to do, and they actually _calmed_ as if it worked. 

Edelgard carefully felt along the mask, and quickly found its release. She hovered her fingertips over them, and looked deep into the mask’s glass eyes. It almost seemed like they held their breath, and she wasn’t far off herself. With an easy flick, Edelgard unclamped the mask and pulled it away.

The moment a lock of midnight fell loose, Edelgard’s eyes widened. It was a shade she’d only seen once before, and had chased for so long. The farther she pulled the mask, the more hair fell free from the hood it had held fast. Finally, after what felt like almost an eternity, the face came into view.

And it was like seeing the sunrise for the first time.

Deep blue eyes, _those_ blue eyes, watched her carefully. The mask fell from Edelgard’s hands, and thudded silently on the floor as it went ignored. Her trembling hands now reached back to that face, this time to hold the face directly. Those blue eyes fell shut as she leaned into Edelgard’s hands.

“Now it’s my turn…” Edelgard whispered. “Is it really you?”

Byleth—because it was her, it _had_ to be—opened her eyes and met Edelgard’s.

“Sorry I’m late, El…”

Tears pricked at Edelgard’s eyes as she threw herself forward, and wrapped her arms around Byleth. The woman hugged back, her earlier weakness seeming faded as she tightly held the smaller woman. The pair remained like this, hugged tightly together on the cot, before Edelgard hesitantly pulled back.

That pull from before returned, and it was heightened now. Increased tenfold as Byleth felt it too, the pair drifted ever closer to one another. Closer and closer, until no distance remained between them.

And from then on, the chasm that once parted them would never be suffered to return again.


End file.
